Finally Knowing Love
by DerrBear
Summary: It's the day we've all been waiting for, Booth and Brennan's wedding. Is it too good to be true. One shot. Rated M for smut. I think I tried to get all the characters in.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Bones of course. I hope you guys enjoy this story it played in my head and I just had to write it down. Slight spoilers from episodes of Gravedigger case, but not really. **

**There is some smut, so if you can't deal don't read?**

"GAAAWWWWW! Sweetie, I can't believe the day I've been prophesying to come is finally here!" Angela screamed in Brennan's ear.

"Ange, please calm down, my heart is already beating higher than normal, you really aren't making it easier. I thought the maid of honor's job was to calm the bride down." Brennan scolded.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just so unbelievably happy for you, there was a point I was worried you'd never be together." Tears started falling down a very pregnant Ange's face. "Life could not be any better than it is at this moment."

Brennan smiled and hugged her best friend, careful not to put too much pressure on the stomach. Ange was overdue and she didn't want her to pop on the day that was supposed to be hers. "I didn't think it would happen either," Brennan smiled. "After Taffet's court case and leaving, I didn't think there was any possibility that we would ever be together."

Ange smiled back and wiped the tears off her face, "But look how everything turned out sweetie, its just like Avalon always said it would be."

"I guess Ange; I think maybe I finally believe in fate."

Ange grabbed her in another hug, "but sweetie you need to get your dress on and finish with your make-up, because I swear if you're a millisecond late, he's going to knock the door down looking for you."

Brennan smiled, "Yes he has been waiting for this day for quite a while, and I don't want to let him wait another moment."

Ange pulled her towards her dress, "Alright hon, lets get down to business before this kid decides to grace us with his presence."

**B&B**

Hodgins walked into the men's area of the church and looked Booth up and down, you could tell the FBI agent was a bundle of nerves. He was pacing back and forth and under his tux's legs he could see the brightest socks he'd ever seen. "Booth, calm down. You're going to wear a whole in the floor."

Booth chuckled and slowed down, "I know man, I know. Are there agents posted by Bones door so she can't run?" he asked uncertainly.

Hodgins clapped him on the shoulder, "Dude, she's with Ange, do you really think that Ange would let her run away? Even as pregnant as she is. I will bet on Ange taking Dr. Brennan down any day!"

Booth laughed, "That is true Hodgins, Ange has always been the biggest force out there. Thanks for being the best man; it really does mean a lot to me."

Hodgins hugged Booth, "No problem man, your one of my best friends, and really I would not miss this situation for the world. Seriously!"

"Knock, Knock," Hank called as him and Jared walked into the room.

"Hey Pops" Booth called out smiling as he hugged his hero.

"How you doing squirt? Nervous? Hell I would be too if I was marrying that beautiful woman. I'm glad you came to your senses and snatched up the doctor. I was getting worried you were gay."

All the guys laughed.

Sweets walked in, "Booth, you need to finish getting ready man, the wedding is supposed to start in a half hour."

Startled Booth looked up at the clock; he couldn't believe that in less than an hour he was going to become the happiest man in the world.

"Alright Gents, lets get moving, I can't be late for my own wedding day."

**B&B**

Max walked into the room his daughter was waiting in and saw the most beautiful site he had ever seen. His daughter was smiling with her best friend, wearing a beautiful strapless dress that fit her like it was designed for her body. She looked so much like her mom that tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

"Honey," he called and she looked up and smiled, "Hey dad, what do you think?"

"You look so beautiful honey; you look so much like your mom." Tears spilled out of his eyes and down his wrinkled cheeks. "She'd be so proud of the woman you are, and the man you choose."

Tears welled up in her eyes," Thanks Dad, that means so much. I wish mom was here."

Max grabbed his daughter in a hug, "So do I sweetie, so do I."

Ange and Cam watched as father and daughter shared all their love in the hug. And tears threatened to break for them too. "Alright you two, break it up. Hormonal woman just fixed her make-up. Let's get this show on the road."

They laughed and broke apart after one last squeeze, "I love you honey."

"I love you too Dad."

Cam and Ange walked out the door, with Ange holding little Nikki, her and Hodgins first child that was the flower girl. "Mommy, Auntie Brennan looks so beautiful."

"That she does sweetie, that's what a woman looks like when she is in love."

Cam grabbed Nikki's buddle of petals and passed them too her.

"Alright sweetie when the music starts you start walking and tossing petals okay?"

"Yes Auntie Cam, I know!" the little child said annoyed.

Cam and Ange laughed, "She is so much like you Ange. You're going to have your hands full with her."

Ange laughed "well I guess it serves me right for being such a hellion myself."

**B&B**

Booth stood up beside the priest. He was so thankful that Bones had given up the fight and had agreed to have the ceremony in the church. She had changed so much since they had been together. Believing more and needing facts less. She was still awkward Bones that he loved with all his heart, but she had changed also. She said it was because she finally understood what loving someone meant and that made Booth feel special.

He looked around the church and seen everyone in his life that he cared about. Rebecca sitting with her husband, Caroline Julien, all of his FBI buddies, Daisy and all the other interns, he could also see Padme sitting with his 2 nephews, he turned a bit more and could see Russ sitting with his family. It was good that he could be here for his sister; there was so many family and friends here that it took his breath away. He was so happy that all these people wanted to share the happiest day of his life with him. He looked to his side to see his friends standing up with him, Hodgins who had become a best friend to him and Hodgins patted him on the back, his brother Jared who smiled at him proudly. Continued down the line to Zack who was on a day pass from the institute. He looked so happy to be there standing up with him that Booth couldn't even think a negative thought, Booth gave Zack the thumbs up and was startled when he heard the music start up, he turned to face the doors as he seen them open and he felt like his heart would burst.

**B&B**

Parker walked quickly into the room and Brennan couldn't believe how much he looked like Booth, dressed up in his ring bearer's tux. Brennan smiled at him and he ran over to give her a hug. "I love you Bones."

"I love you too Parker, what were you doing? You were almost late." Brennan asked him.

He pulled back from the hug slightly, "I was just thanking God."

"Thanking God? Why?" While Brennan understood their religion she still wasn't convinced, but she was in a church for Booth.

"I was thanking him for finally getting you and my daddy together, and thanked him for making me love you as much as I do." He smiled up at her with his charming smile.

Tears started to come to Brennan's eyes, while the old Brennan would have argued against it, against the religion and thanking a mythical being, but the new Brennan just hugged Parker tighter and said, "I thank him for that too."

Ange came running up, "Come on you two, we need to get into places." She got Parker standing by Nikki and then Daisy (who was finally quiet for a moment) behind them, then Cam behind them. Ange turned to Brennan, "You ready for the rest of your life Sweetie?"

"Nothing could stop me." She said confidently. Ange gave her one last hug and signaled for the music to start.

Max stood beside his daughter and she wrapped her arm around his, and they smiled at each other. "You happy hunny?" he asked her.

"I don't think I could be any happier dad."

He patted her hand, "then that's all I need to know."

They turned and watched Parker and Nikki walk around the corner, followed by Daisy, then Cam, Ange started walking turned and gave her a wink, "I love you sweetie." She whispered.

"I love you too Ange."

She started waddling down the aisle, looking more beautiful than any pregnant woman has the right to look. She was so happy this day had come, and finally seeing her best friend happy was the best reward of all. She smiled as she could see Booth's face. He looked so happy and content with life that she couldn't help but wink at him saucily. He smiled and blushed a bit, she turned to look at Zack smiling at his idol, just happy to be there, and Jared "DAMN" was he looking hot, he was a "Lite Booth," as she always had said, but he was still HOT AS HELL. Her eyes finally rested on her husband, and her heart started to beat erratically. He still took her breath away, especially when he looked at her with so much love in his eyes. She rubbed her stomach and thought about the little baby inside. Her second child with Hodgins she really hoped he waited to come out until this day was over.

The wedding march started and Max pulled Brennan into view and you could hear the crowd ohhh and ahhh over how utterly breathtaking she was. Some would say it was the dress, others the atmosphere, but she would say it was because she believed with all her heart that she was the happiest woman in the world and that is what made her beautiful.

Brennan had her eyes down, watching her feet until she felt the strangest urge to look up, she looked up, right into the eyes of her best friend, her partner, the love of her life. Her heart went off the charts and she felt like everyone could hear it, he smiled and she smiled, and everyone else disappeared. It was just her and Booth, sharing so much feeling in the looks they were giving each other. Max had to pull back on his daughter because she was pulling and walking faster just trying to get to Booth.

**B&B**

Booth's breath caught in his throat when his Bones came into view. She looked so beautiful that tears came to his eyes. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was going to be his, his to hug and kiss, make passionate love to and his to have children with. He watched her pulling to get to him and a smile covered his whole face, that was Bones and he wouldn't want it any other way. He was urging the music to go faster so to grab her in his arms and it to be official.

Max stopped at the edge and lifted the veil, and kissed Brennan's cheek, "Baby you're so beautiful, I love you so much."

Booth could see tears in Brennan's eyes, "I love you too Dad,"

Max turned to Booth and held Bones hand out to him, "You take care of my daughter Booth, there is nobody else I'd be willing to hand her away too."

Booth grabbed Max in a hug, "I'll love her always and forever Max. Never doubt that."

Max placed their hands together and they immediately entwined. They walked up the stairs together and stood before the priest ready to say their vows and finally become man and wife.

**B&B**

"That was the most beautiful ceremony," Cam smiled to Ange, "I don't think I've seen that much love at a wedding since yours."

Ange laughed, "I don't know Cam, I think this wedding toped mine, I think I cried from the beginning to the end." She said hormonally.

They hugged and laughed, "It was the most beautiful wedding. I'm surprised Brennan took it so well, with all the God talk, you know?" Cam said to Ange.

"She realized how much it meant to Booth, so of course she wouldn't want to hurt him." Sweets said walking up.

"Yah, that's love," Hodgins said walking up and wrapping his arms around Ange, "Hello my beautiful whale, you want some food." He said jokingly.

Ange slapped him, "Hodgins!" she said scoldingly.

They all burst out laughing.

"May I know introduce you too, Mister and Missus Seeley Booth." The announcer's voice filled the crowded ballroom.

Whistles and Hollers filled the air as Booth and Brennan walked into the room holding tightly to each other. Pictures flashed and they smiled through them all.

Dinner was started and everyone was having a great time, telling stories about the newlyweds, jokes and toasts. The food was delicious and Booth and Brennan took every opportunity to kiss. Pictures flashed every time they tried to do it inconspicuously. When dinner was finally over it was time for the first dance, as Booth stood and offered his hand to Brennan everyone crowded the dance floor to see the two of them together in their first dance.

"Love You Till the End" by the Pougues started playing and Booth wrapped his arms around his wife. Pulling her as close to his body as he was physically able. Brennan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her face close to his.

"Have I told you today how much I love you Bones?" Booth whispered to her.

"Only about 100 times, but that's something I doubt I'll get sick of hearing." She smiled back.

Booth lowered his head and kissed her lips, "I can't believe this day is here, you're my wife. For the rest of our lives, I'm going to wake up too you, and have babies with you."

"While we could have done that living in common-law, I have to agree with you Booth, you're mine. I don't plan on letting you go."

She lowered her head to his shoulder and they danced to their song, both so happy and content that everyone felt like intruding on the most personal moment.

As the song changed couples starting piling on the dance floor, eager to dance with the bride. Ange waddled up to Booth, shouting "Pregnant woman demands to dance with the groom, get out of my way!"

Booth laughed and grabbed Ange to dance, "You seem to always get your way, don't you Ange?"

"And isn't that lucky for you Agent Hotty, because I wanted you two together from the beginning, and poof. You guys are together."

Booth pulled her as tight as he could for a hug, "Thanks for never giving up on us Ange." He said emotionally in her ear. "I never thought we'd get here, and now that we have, I know I have you to thank."

"Booth," Ange said back, "I know that have loved her from the beginning, all I had to do was kick her into seeing it, I'm happy this worked out. You guys have true love, you know? She's my best friend Booth, and seeing her with you makes her happy. Of course you guys need to be together."

They continued to finish the dance tears squeezing out of both of their eyes. Brennan looked over at them once and smiled, two of the most important people in her life. She truly felt like the most blessed person and at that moment she closed her eyes and thanked God.

**B&B**

After the dancing Brennan tossed the bouquet and it landed right in Cam's arms. Her gynecologist boyfriend smiling at her. When Booth went under the dress to pull off the garter there where hollering. Booth licked the sensitive skin of her thigh as he pulled the garter down. She squeaked and giggled, causing the crowd to go even more wild. He finally got it down and flicked it which landed right in Zack's hands. He looked so shocked especially when Naomi from Paleontology grabbed him to start dancing. Everyone was having so much fun, and this was one of the best weddings everyone decided they'd ever been too.

The night began to wind down for the happy couple at about 2am. Booth grabbed onto Bones and they decided to sneak out, they quietly turned and ran. Just like when Brennan thought they were sneaking out on a bill. Laughing and giggling the entire way. People saw them go, but kept quiet. They understood that they needed their time now, and they're an open bar. PARTY ON!

**B&B**

Booth and Brennan pushed the door open to their apartment, he picked her up as they crossed the threshold and she couldn't stop giggling.

He walked straight past everything right into their bedroom, and placed her on the bed. "I've been waiting to do this all night!" Booth said naughtily into her ear. "Seeing you in that dress drove me wild."

Brennan laughed, "When you pulled the garter down I wanted you to do a little bit more then kissing and biting my thigh."

"Oh I can make amends for that now," he said as he undid her dress and started to peel it off her skin, it was like unwrapping a present and her body was just that. When he got the dress off, Brennan pulled her hair out of the pins and let the soft curls fall around her face. Booth gave a grown; there his wife was lying on their bed, in the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen. "Do you like it," Brennan asked coyly, "Ange said it would drive you crazy, I hope she was right."

"Please don't forget to tell me to thank Ange." He grinned at her as he started pulling off his tux.

This definitely wasn't the first time they were making love, but this was the first as man and wife and he intended to make her realize how special this was. And he wanted to love her impeccably.

Brennan was thinking the same thing, while making love was something they did very regularly, sometimes more than once a day. She wanted this time to be special and amazing. Working up the feeling until they were bursting for each other, she couldn't wait to love him.

When Booth was in his boxers, he laid over top of her and he starting kissing her neck and down her collar bone until he had her moaning. He looked up and grinned at her, she had the sexiest look in her eye when they made love and she had it now more than ever. He went down her collar bone to the two beautiful mounds layered in satin and lace. He slid his teeth over the material until he could feel her nipples harden. He started sucking with the material in between, and while it was an intense feeling Brennan just wanted them in his mouth, nothing in between. She started moaning and he could detect her need, and he reached around and unhooked her bra and they popped out screaming at him to love them and satisfy them. He smiled as he took them in his mouth one at a time, sucking and needing, pinching and biting, driving Bones absolutely crazy. He brought one hand and laid it against the flat plain of her stomach.

Brennan knew he was trying to drive her crazy as she bucked her body trying to get his hand to lower to where she most needed it; his face pulled up from her breasts and grabbed her lips in a passionate bruising kiss. They moaned into each others mouths. While they were exploring each others mouths his hand slipped into her underwear and slipping them right into the deepest part of her body. She gasped and moaned and writhed in joy. Booth loved the feeling of her core tightening around any part of him, and that is just what was happening. He could feel her body tightening against him and he knew that he would get her into oblivion. He attached his mouth to hers and plunged in faster and he could feel her whole body shattering in ecstasy. She moaned and rolled on top of him, "Booth, I need you inside of me, please." She whispered achingly to him.

"Anything for you Mrs. Booth." He said back.

He rolled her over again and removed the rest of the clothes that were keeping their bodies from being totally naked.

He poised between her legs and looked down at the woman he loved with all his heart. His Partner, His wife, His Love.

It was like Bones was thinking the same thing, "I love you Booth," she smiled at him.

"I love you more than anything Bones," he said as he pressed himself against her.

**B&B**

Brennan woke up with a shock; she quickly looked around for Booth. After feeling around the bed and sitting up she realized this was her apartment and it had all been a dream. Tears slid down her face as her heart ached in a way she didn't realize it could. She willed herself to go back into that dream world where life was perfect and she was Mrs. Seeley Booth, but she knew it couldn't happen. She cried thinking of the life she had lost. The way that Booth had held her and the way she had felt being pronounced man and wife had made her feel complete, and she realized that she loved him. Seeing how perfect her life could be she realized it was time to tell Booth how she felt. She wouldn't loose him especially after knowing what their life could be like together. She finally realized what love felt like.

**Please don't hate me, it was just a thought playing through my head. =( **


End file.
